The present invention relates to a new media art form, and more particularly to an interactive media art form, which displays visually changing color patterns in response to one or more supplied data streams, either in real time or as playback of stored data on a woven, threaded surface of fiber optic threads.
Throughout the ages, and continuing to present times, weaving has and continues to epitomize social interaction. Textiles have a shared history throughout the world's cultures and are common throughout time. In European culture, medieval tapestries told narratives, and in the 21st century, we find our stories threaded and networked throughout the web.
Electronic optical art technologies, such as a liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field-emission displays (FEDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs) have been heretofore described for displaying various images in a form embodying a relatively thin profile, such that such displays are suitable for wall mounting or portable applications.
However, traditional woven crafts have not heretofore been employed for display of dynamically changing patterns.